


Leave You Breathless

by futuresoon



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Breathplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futuresoon/pseuds/futuresoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There will be bruises in the morning. (Written for t_and_b_anon.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave You Breathless

There will be bruises in the morning, ugly black and blue, sore to the touch and alarming to the eye of anyone who sees them. But he is, after all, a TV star; he knows how to use coverup. And there's a certain smug euphoria to be had in knowing that there are obvious marks only he knows about, that anybody could look at him and not see the secret written large across his neck. Anyone but the person who put it there, of course.

Black spots appear on Barnaby's vision, and he relishes the dimming of his senses.

It is so, so easy to rage at the world for what it does to you, to grow hateful and bitter from whatever pain life throws at you. But that gets you nothing, nowhere--unless you can make the pain yours, control it so that it can't control you. So Barnaby makes rules inside his head and follows them to the letter, decides for himself when to hurt and when to put the hurt away, and it is not easy, but it is so, so satisfying.

Kotetsu didn't and doesn't understand, and Barnaby didn't and doesn't expect him to, but all the same, it wasn't so hard to convince him. You just have to frame it with the right hint of vulnerability, the slightest implication that no one else would do, the subtle air of quiet desperation. And if some of those were true, well, no matter; all that matters is the result. Which is Kotetsu's hands on his neck, crushing his windpipe, forcing the air out of his lungs and filling his body with the most exquisite, deadening pain. Barnaby can barely think, can barely process Kotetsu's uneasy expression, and in all his lightheadedness he's never felt so clear.

Dimly, he understands that going much further will cause lasting damage, even though going right to the edge of that would be a kind of ecstacy. Still, he's already rock-hard, and ending it now would defeat the purpose. He fumbles with the catch of his jeans and pulls out his cock, just barely registering Kotetsu's look of surprise as he begins to work it. Usually he prefers a helping hand, but Kotetsu's hands, of course, are busy. Perhaps another time. For now, he stands at the edge of blackness and is not afraid.

A few more strokes and he comes in his hand, splattering semen over his fingers. A moment later, he takes his other hand and taps twice against Kotetsu's arm--over now, time to stop. Kotetsu releases him immediately, withdraws and says something Barnaby can't quite understand through the remaining haze. He assumes it's some worried question of if he's okay, if he's not hurt too badly. He still can't speak, but in response he smiles, as smug as ever.

The bruises will be beautiful.


End file.
